gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat
Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat is a song that is featured in the Pilot episode. It is the first song that New Directions sing after Will Schuester takes over the glee club. The tempo gets off-beat quickly, and Rachel comments that they "suck." The song ends with Artie Abrams crashing into the piano. Rachel says that giving the solo of this song to a boy in a wheelchair, Artie, is ridiculous. Artie responds by saying that he believes Mr. Schuester thinks the irony is what makes it interesting. After that, Rachel makes her statement: "There's nothing ironic about show choir!" and runs out of the classroom. Will follows her and she tells him she needs a proper male lead who can keep up with her vocally (which she doesn't see in Artie or Kurt). Mr. Schuester goes off to find a new male lead. The song is later mentioned by Kurt at the beginning of the season two finale, New York. It is also mentioned by Tina in the episode Props during her outburst for being ignored. The original five are seen by Will as they perform this song at the beginning of the final and twenty second episode of Season Three, Goodbye. As the rest of New Directions and Will watch them perform, Will flashes back to the first time they did the performance and smiles delightfully as they finish. Santana comments that it's the most ghetto performance she has seen while Artie says that they've gone from ghetto to getting the Nationals championships. It was originally sung by Harry Wilson in the 1955 musical Guys and Dolls. Lyrics Artie (New Directions): Ohhh oh Ohhh Oh And as I laughed at those passengers to heaven (ohhh oh) A great big wave came and washed me over board! (ohhh) And as I sank And i hollered "someone save me! (ohhh ah) That's the moment I woke up Thank the lord (Thank the lord, Thank the lord) And I said to myself "Sit down" (myself "Sit down") Sit down, you're rockin' the boat And I said to myself "Sit down" (myself "Sit down") Sit down, you're rockin' the boat And the devil will drag you under (ohhhh) By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down you're rocking the boat Sit down, you're rocking, sit down, sit down, sit down, you're rocking the boat Kurt and New Directions: Sit down, you're rocking, sit down, sit down, Kurt and Tina with New Directions: sit down, you're rocking the boat Artie: Sit down... Tina with New Directions: you're rocking the boat Trivia *This is the first song Artie has ever sung on the show. *In Tap Tap Glee, the full version of the song is featured, with an additional part before Artie starts to sing. *This song was featured in the episode Goodbye. *In both episodes (Pilot & Goodbye), this song is unreleased. Gallery 5wh1r7.jpg 722074 1305850765321 full.jpg Tumblr l4lrjhCUdO1qavl3no1 500.jpg S1 Pilot Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat.jpg sitDOWN.png Sit-down.gif Videos thumb|300px|left|Guys and Dolls - Original Version thumb|300px|right version]] Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Season Three Songs